Naruto: The Fae King
by SeventhHokage
Summary: Naruto betrayed and lost, find solace in the arms of another in a world he is not familiar with. Naru/Aelin


**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or the Throne of Glass series' I do however own any OCs and places that I have come up with over the course of the story.**

 **I hope you enjoy my first attempt at really trying with a story.**

 **SeventhHokage out…**

For Naruto it wasn't always about becoming the hokage he also had another dream that he wanted more so than to be the hokage. Naruto wanted a family. He thought that after the war he and Hinata would be able to settle down but he was proven wrong when…

Naruto had just gotten home early after a meeting with the council. Naruto walked inside and took his sandals off leaving them at the genkan. Naruto hung his hokage cloak in the closet that was just off to the side of the genkan and put his slippers on as he headed upstairs to see if Hinata was home.

Naruto started to walk up the stairs to where he and Hinata shared a bedroom. When Naruto neared the top of the stairs he heard moaning coming from his bedroom.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto says to himself. Naruto now very curious walks as quietly as he can over to his bedroom door. When he gets to the door he quietly opens the door to see what every man or woman dreads when in a relationship.

Hinata was cheating on Naruto… with Kiba…

Naruto, who is now very angry at this point, slams the door open and yells, "What the hell are you doing Hinata!" Because of the loud noise and Naruto yelling as loudly as he did caused Hinata to jump off of Kiba and to the other side of the bed.

"Naruto it's not what it looks like!" Hinata screams.

"Oh yeah then what is it because it looks like my fiance is cheating on me with one of my friends in my own bed! And not to forget but it looks like the two of you were about to start having sex!" Naruto yells. Naruto's whiskers start to elongated and his canines start to grow. When Naruto opens his eyes they are a dark red with a slit for in place of the pupil.

"Hinata I thought I could trust you! I thought you loved me… I want to know why you are cheating on me!" Naruto yells with tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes. "Naruto let me explain…" Kiba says before he gets cut of by Naruto.

"No! KIba you don't have the right to speak right now." Naruto says before calming down so he can talk more rationally with them. "Now you have done it I have no reason to stay here, especially after one of my loved one betrays me I need some time alone." Naruto whispers with streams of tears running down his face.

Naruto runs out of the room and down the stairs to the genkan. He grabs his hokage cloak (which looks like his fathers cloak it just says Seventh Hokage) throws it on and puts his sandals on before running out of the house.

When Naruto leaves the general area of his house he sends chakra to his legs and jumps on the roof of a nearby building. 'I need to leave if I see Hinata again I think I might lose it.'

Naruto arrives at the hokage tower and enters his office through the window. Naruto starts to open up the drawers looking for a piece of paper he can write on. When Naruto finds a piece of paper he starts furiously scribbling on it.

 **1 hour later… Location Unknown…**

Naruto was curled up in a ball crying to himself. " **Naruto I can help get you away... "** says the voice of the Kurama.

"What do you mean Kurama?" Naruto asks wiping the tears off his face. " **I can send you to a new world… I can give you a new life."**

"How would you do that?" Naruto asks. " **I would use 6 tails of my yokai to send both of us to another dimension one that is like ours but different."**

"How would the new world be different?" Naruto questions the Kyuubi. " **This new world may not have chakra like ours, it also could have a different race of people, or no people at all. I cannot guarantee that it will be anything but I can guarantee that you will survive and get away from here."**

"Ok… do it I just don't feel like I belong here anymore." Naruto says dryly.

Kurama sat down and closed his eyes, he started to get an orange/red aura around him. His tails started to disappear one after the other until all that remained was just 3 tails. Kurama's color was starting to drain as well until he looked very ill. " **Kit, i'm going to fall asleep soon and I am not going to wake up for a while try not to get us killed…"** Kurama said as he started to drift of to sleep.

The sewer like walls around Naruto started to fade into a black color slowly until everything was black and Naruto couldn't see anything. Naruto noticed what looked like a small light in the distance and it smelled like musty old books.

As the light got got larger he noticed that it looked like the light that comes from a fire. Naruto noticed that wherever he was that it was made out of stone and obviously old considering the moss that he could see growing by the light.

Naruto noticed that he could see better in the dark now that he was used to it. He also noticed that his hearing was enhanced from what it normally was as he could hear footsteps coming from the direction that the light was in.

He decided that he might as well just sit down and wait for the human to come in his direction considering that he had no idea if the were armed or not. So Naruto went towards a chair that was sitting in the corner behind him.

 **Celaena POV**

Celaena was walking down to the hidden library so she could look for The Walking Dead. She was looking for it because she was going to be having her lessons with Nehemia tomorrow morning and she wanted to know if Nehemia knew what the part of the book that was written in wyrd marks said.

She turned a corner to where the library was and was shocked beyond belief, the only thing that she was able to say was, "How the hell are you down here!?"

 **Chapter End**


End file.
